¿Kendall y James?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Carlos y Logan escuchan algunos ruidos extraños, detras de la puerta de una habitacion en donde estan James y Kendall... ¿Qué estaran haciendo?


Hola a todos.

El día de hoy vengo con un One-shot… espero que les guste. Está dedicado totalmente para Abi DiLaurentis Sin más que decirles… léanlo y disfruten (Nos vemos al terminar el fic)

* * *

_**¿Kendall y James?**_

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en Palm Woods. Carlos y Logan estaban en la piscina, disfrutando de la fría agua en sus cuerpos.

-¿Dónde están Kendall y James?- pregunto Carlos, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de dos de sus mejores amigos.

-No lo sé, creo que siguen en ese horno que se hace llamar nuestro departamento.- dijo Logan mientras seguía acercaba al borde de la piscina, disponiéndose a salir.

-¿Los buscaremos?- dijo Carlos, haciendo un puchero, pues no quería salir de la piscina, y menos porque estaba con Logan. Con un Logan que tenía calor y estaba solo con un pequeño traje de baño, que simplemente volvía al moreno loco.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Además ¿No te gustaría que todos estuviéramos disfrutando de la piscina?- dijo Logan, saliendo ya del agua en busca de una toalla para secar su mojado cuerpo.

-Tienes razón Logie… no debí de ser tan egoísta- contesto Carlos a su amor platónico, aun no declarado, también salió de la piscina y se secó con una toalla que le tendió a la mano el pálido.

Ambos chicos se secaron por completo, quedando de todas formas algo húmedos, pero comenzaron a caminar para el hotel Palm Woods.

Entraron al elevador, recibiendo varias miradas de chicos y chicas que admiraban sus cuerpos… haciendo que ambos chicos se pusieran nerviosos y se sonrojaran, pero fue más notorio en el pequeño Logie, por su piel pálida.

Llegaron al segundo piso, sin tardar mucho. Caminaron hasta su apartamento y entraron sin decir una palabra.

El apartamento estaba completamente vacío. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, los chicos entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y buscaron pista de que alguien estuviera en casa.

-Creo que no hay nadie- dijo Carlos.

Logan solamente asintió y camino para el refrigerado, tomo el bote de leche y lo sirvió en un vaso.

-¿Quiere un poco Carlitos?- dijo Logan en un tono un poco sensual… o almenas para el moreno eso había sido.

-S s si Logie-dijo Carlos algo tenso.

Logan miro a su amigo un poco extrañado, pero luego hizo un movimiento de hombros, sirviendo enseguida la leche en dos vasos de vidrio.

-¿Entonces donde estarán Kendall y James?- dijo Logan, para luego quedarse callado al oír algo de ruido, en la habitación donde dormía el rubio y el pálido.

-¿Alguien estará ahí?- dijo Carlos con curiosidad.

Ambos chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces y caminaron, no prácticamente corrieron a la velocidad de la luz , dejando los vasos en la mesa de la cocina, para luego llegar a la puerta y pegar una oreja en esta misma de oreja contraria para que de esta forma que ambos chicos bajitos se pudieran ver a los ojos.

-Oh… Kendall se siente muy bien- dijo James soltando algunos quejidos.

Carlos y Logan abrieron los ojos como platos, pero no hicieron ningún ruido.

-Qué bueno que te gusta- dijo Kendall, su voz se oía algo cansada y agitada, parecía que se estaba moviendo constantemente.

-¿Cómo no me puede gustar? Lo haces también- dijo James

Logan se sonrojo mucho por la idea que se estaba creando en su mente de sus dos mejores amigos.

Seguramente habría alguna explicación lógica para la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la habitación pero… los gemidos de un rubio y de un moreno ambos altos, no ayudaban mucho.

Carlos por otro lado, estaba feliz por sus amigos y sentía que este hecho le podría ayudar a declararle su amor a Logan…

-Oh Kenny, de nuevo ahí. Se sintió muy placentero- dijo James soltando varios suspiros al hablar.

-Lo que tu pidas Jamie… hoy estoy aquí para complacerte- respondió el rubio haciendo que las mentes sucias de Carlos y Logan recrearan la imagen que estaba pasando dentro del cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?- dijo Carlos intentando fingir algo de inocencia.

-Este… Carlitos…- empezó Logan algo avergonzado- Veras cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho, llegan a hacer el amor…- dijo Logan muy sonrojado y con mucha vergüenza.

-¿Qué es hacer el amor?- dijo Carlos aun con su fingida inocencia, en realidad que era un buen actor.

-Este… yo…- dijo de nuevo Logan, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para explicarle al moreno, en serio que no quiera que le preguntara eso.

Logan iba a comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un beso del moreno, un beso fugaz que empezó tal y como termino.

-No digas nada, ya se lo que están haciendo haya adentro.- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Logan, pero el moreno solamente puso un dedo sobre sus labios, para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación...

-Más rápido Kendall, Más rápido- decía James, prácticamente gritando.

-¡Eso intento Jamie!- dijo Kendall algo irritado.

Las caras de Logan y Carlos cada vez eran más y más de sorpresa, ni siquiera se querían imaginar a sus amigos de esa manera, pero por alguna razón sin sentido parecían un imán a esa puerta.

-Si me gustas- dijo Carlos en un susurro para poder seguir oyendo lo que pasaba dentro, que ahora solo eran gemidos de placer de James.

-A mí también me gustas- dijo Logan con el mismo tono de susurro para seguir oyendo lo que pasaba en la habitación.

-¡Con más fuerza! ¡Kenny con más fuerza!- Decía James, no más bien estaba suplicando para que Kendall le diera más duro…

-Jamie ¡Eres insaciable!- dijo Kendall para luego dejar escapar una risa, algo fuerte.

-Yo sé que soy insaciable… pero aun así ¡Con más ganas Kendall!- dijo James para luego soltar algunos suspiros.

-¿Así está bien? o ¿Quieres más fuerte?- dijo Kendall

-Oh… así está bien Kendall, no creí que lo pudieras hacer con más fuerza que Carlos.- dijo el más alto del grupo.

Fuera de la habitación Logan le envió una mirada matadora.

-¿Qué te gusto? Aja… mejor vete a hacerlo con James- dijo Logan dándole la espalda al moreno.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada…- dijo Carlos con cara de tristeza, en realidad no se esperaba que James dijera tal cosa, el moreno no le tomo mucha importancia por ahora, quería terminar de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro con sus amigos.

-Tienes razón… yo no pensé que diría que es más fácil hacértelo a ti que a Logan.- dijo Kendall haciendo que Logan se diera la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a Carlos.- El pone el cuerpo muy tenso... tu te relajas mucho- terminó el rubio.

-¡Te juro que yo no he hecho nada!- dijo Logan muy apresurado pero sobretodo nervioso.

-Pues no te creo- dijo Carlos dándose la vuelta como había hecho el pálido hacia unos segundos.

-Pero Carlitos…- dijo Logan, acercándose a Carlos y dejando caer su respiración en el cuello del moreno.

-En serio no hice nada, no entiendo porque Kendall dijo eso.- dijo Logan.

-Te creo… Solo quería un poco de venganza.- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a terminar de oír esto.- dijo Logan pegando de nuevo sus orejas a la puerta pero esta vez abrazados.

-Ah… Kendall lo haces muy placentero… creo que ya no le pediré a Carlos que me lo haga… mejor vendré contigo.- Dijo James riéndose con el rubio.

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso… Logan siempre me pide más- dijo Kendall riéndose de nuevo con James pero esta vez con más ganas.

Logan y Carlos se miraron con extrañeza. Confiaban uno del otro de que no habían hecho nada… ¿Pero porque James y Kendall mentían?

-Hay que terminar con esto…- Dijo Carlos con decisión para luego dejar de abrazarse con Logan y tomar la perilla y abrirla de golpe.

-¡Kendall! Dile a Carlos que nunca he tenido sex…- empezó Logan para luego quedarse callado de golpe.

-¡James! Yo tampoco he hecho nada conti…- dijo Carlos para luego quedar al igual que Logan en un silencio sepulcral.

En la habitación estaban los dos chicos más altos de Big Time Rush, sentados en una cama como cualquiera vez de un día normal. Llevaban sus ropas comunes y no había rastro alguno de lo que Logan y Carlos estaban pensando que ocurría dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué yo nunca he tenido "que" contigo, Logie?- dijo Kendall sorprendido, pero sobretodo sonrojado al igual que Logan y Carlos.

-Este… nosotros…- empezó Carlos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- dijo Logan, salvando a Carlos e buscando la respuesta.

-Le estaba dando un masaje a James, para que no se sintiera tan frustrado, por el duro trabajo que hemos tenido- dijo Kendall aun con sonrojo.

-¿Entonces todos esos gritos era por un masaje que le estabas dando a James?- dijo Carlos.

-Si… ¿Qué pensaban que estábamos haciendo?- dijo James con inocencia… al parecer era más inocente que Carlos.

-Bueno… tu gritabas el nombre de Kendall… le pedias que te diera con más ganas y más rápido… ¿Qué querías que pensáramos?- dijo Logan con vergüenza.

-¡Como pueden pensar que estábamos haciendo eso!- dijo James enojado y poniéndose de pie al igual que Kendall que al parecer solamente estaba divertido por la situación.

-¡Enfermos! ¡Cerebros primitivos!- dijo Kendall con burla.

-¡Además nos preocupamos! ¿Cómo se les ocurre decir que Kendall lo hace con más fuerte que yo?- dijo Carlos, específicamente a James.

-¿O que yo siempre pido más?- dijo Logan a Kendall.

James y Kendall solo se partieron en risas.

-Chicos, creo que tienen un problema- dijo James, olvidando su enojo.

-Logie... Siempre me pides un masaje ¿o no?- dijo Kendall alzando una ceja.

-Carlitos... yo siempre te pido un masaje- aporto James.

-Lo sentimos chicos, enserio nos sentimos muy apenados y… aprovechando ya somos pareja- dijo Carlos tomando la mano de Logan.

-Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Kendall

-Yo igual- dijo James

-Lo sentimos chicos, en serio.- dijo Logan

-No te preocupes… ahora si me disculpas tengo que acabar de darle un masaje a James.- dijo Kendall riéndose.

-De acuerdo, nosotros volveremos a la piscina- dijo Carlos.

Los chicos más bajitos y nueva pareja salieron de la habitación para luego regresar a la piscina donde todo había empezado.

* * *

Aun en Palm Woods, Kendall cerró la puerta, pero esta vez con seguro.

-¿Crees que se tragaron ese cuento?- dijo Kendall acariciando a James por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso espero… buena improvisación.- contesto James acariciando el cuerpo de Kendall.

-Lo se… ¡Te dije que no gritaras tan fuerte!- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón… pero lo haces genial- contesto el más alto.

- Fue un milagro que nos diéramos cuenta de que nos estaban oyendo o si no… esto hubiera sido más vergonzoso de lo que fue la última platica- dijo Kendall.

-Tienes razón… ¿Me das un masaje?- dijo James riéndose.

-Por supuesto Jamie- dijo Kendall, uniendo sus cuerpos en un beso,mientras ambos pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo del otro y se comenzaban a desnudar... para poder comenzar con su "Masaje"

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que si… pronto escribiré un Kames algo más largo… pero por ahora está esta probadita (¿Sus mentes están tan mal como las de Carlos y Logan que ya pervirtieron la probadita? XD)

Dejen su Review… es mi primer "Kames" de alguna forma... sugerencias, correcciones, aprobaciones, negaciones… Todo se acepta =)

Se despide de ustedes (Irónico el Username y la pareja el fic)

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
